Una navidad de locos
by shionlover
Summary: Es hora de contar historias navideñas con los chicos del Sweet Amoris...esperen, no creo que eso sea tan buena idea.


**Hola! **

**Sé que es un poco pronto para Navidad pero no me resistí xD lo acabo de escribir a las tres de la mañana y estoy medio dormida, así que de seguro escribí estupidez y media...Espero que les guste y les parezca gracioso. ****:'D**

_**Texto en negrita y en cursiva: Es cuando están dentro del cuento. **_

-No, no, no y ¡No!-Gritó desesperado Castiel.-¡Déjenme salir!-Suplicó mientras golpeaba la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

Se preguntarán por qué está masacrando a esa pobre puerta...La respuesta es simple. A Sucrette se le ocurrió la brillante idea de convocar a todos sus amigos al gimnasio para verse un día antes de Navidad y darse regalos. Todo iba de maravilla, pero al bendito clima se le ocurrió nevar hasta tapar la puerta y no dejarlos salir.

-Es inútil.-Dijo Lysandro suspirando.

-¡Vamos a morir aquí y a ustedes les vale un soberano cacahuate!-Gritó al grupo de chicos que se encontraban amontonados en una esquina como pingüinos por el frío.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-Preguntó Armin.

-Usar la cabeza.-Le contestó Nathaniel.

…

-¡Pero no mi cabezaaa!-Gritó el pelinegro aterrado.

-Armin, nadie te está tocando.-Kentin y los demás lo vieron como si fuera un bicho raro.

-Lo sé, pero creí que sería divertido recordar esa escena de Toy Story.

El pelirrojo comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra la puerta.

-Además, estoy atrapado con idiotas.-Estaba a punto de llorar.

-Ay, no exageres-Sucrette le dió un golpe en la nuca por nenita.- Mejor hay que matar el tiempo con algo.

-Con sillas.-Dijo Nathaniel sonriente.

-Muy gracioso Nathaniel, mejor hay que contar una historia de Navidad.-Todos asintieron ante el comentario de Sucrette.

Se sentaron en círculo en el centro del gimnasio, todos juntitos porque hacía un frío que el mismo Jeti hubiera muerto congelado.

-Bueno, empezaré yo.-Dijo Sucrette aclarándose la garganta.-Había una vez...en un lugar muy lejano.

-¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser un lugar muy lejano? ¿Que no puede ser aquí en la esquina?-La interrumpió Armin.

-Calla.-Sentenció la chica.-En un lugar muy lejano, había una vieja amargada de cabello rojo...

-¿Cómo Castiel?-Preguntó Nathaniel.

-¡Exacto! Como Castiel-El aludido volteó a ver a la chica y al delegado con cara de "si mis manos no estuvieran congeladas, los estaría estrangulando"

-La vieja amargada se llamaba Castiela.-Retomó el cuento el rubio.-Estaba arrugada como una pasa y más aguada que la gelatina, era más fea que la blasfemia y era tan amargada, que lastimaba los sentimientos de los niños de tan solo pasar a su lado.

Todos rieron menos Castiel.

-Entonces Castiela murió, fin.-Dijo el pelirrojo para después levantarse de su lugar.

-¡Oye!-Dijo Sucrette triste.-Esa no es una bonita historia.

-¿Tengo cara de que me importe?

Castiel iba a decir algo más, pero Su puso cara de perrito regañado, a lo que el chico no pudo decir nada…

-Está bien...pero yo continúo la historia.-Castiel se volvió a sentar y aclaró su garganta.-Castiela tenía un nieto llamado ENDY.

-¿ENDY?-Preguntó Lysandro.

-Estúpido Ninja Delegado Yandere...ENDY para los cuates.-Explicó el pelirrojo.-El punto es que ENDY era muy estúpido, por lo que siempre, la gloriosa Castiela, lo mantenía encerrado en su cuarto para que no la avergonzara cuando hubiera visitas.

-¿Algo así como lo que hacía el papá de Kentin con él cuando todavía no digievolucionaba?-Preguntó Armin.

-Algo así.

-Entonces un día apareció una pequeña hada del tamaño de una llave.-Continuó Sucrette.-Un hada con gracia y belleza. Era el hada más bonita de todas.

-¿Como yo?-Preguntó Alexy.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?-La chica se encogió de hombros.-Entonces el hada Alexa, le dijo que a él y a Castiela los iban a visitar tres fantasmas de la Navidad.

-¿La Navidad pasada, presente y futura?-Preguntó Kentin.

-Exacto.-Sucrette asintió feliz.

-Pero como ENDY era tan idiota, mató al hada con un aplauso pensando que era un mosquito brillante.-Castiel agregó su parte a la historia.

_**-Ah, no manches, esas cosas sí pican.-Dijo ENDY limpiándose los restos brillosos del "mosquito"**_

_**-¿Con quién hablas, mi despreciable nieto?-Llegó la doña aguada...ejem...doña Castiela a la habitación de ENDY.**_

_**-Con un mosquito abuela. Dijo que iban a venir tres fantasmas por nosotros.**_

_**-Ay mijito, ¿Estas en drogas, verdad? Tan chiquillo y ya en esas ondas...Bueno, como sea, iré a dar una vuelta en mi moto.**_

-Espera, ¿La abuela va en moto-Preguntó Alexy confundido.

-Es una abuelita cool.-Dijo con aires de grandeza el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué sucedió después?-Armin ya no estaba sentado. Ahora se encontraba boca abajo recargado en sus codos, mientras movía sus pies de adelante hacia atrás, como niño viendo su caricatura favorita en televisión.

-Después de dar una vuelta en su moto...Se le apareció el primer cascanueces, sí, eso.-Dijo Castiel chasqueando los dedos.

-¿Que no eran fantasmas?-Preguntó el victoriano.

-Era un cascanueces, fantasma victoriano.-El pelirrojo sonrió satisfecho.

-Que babosada.-Se quejó Kentin.

-Sí, bueno, ¿sabes que también es una babosada? Tener que contar historias como niños idiotas, pero eso no parece molestarte, ¿verdad?

-Ay, que genio-Dijo el castaño rascándose la cabeza.-En ese caso yo sigo con la historia.

**-¡Ay no!-Gritó ENDY al ver al cascanueces victoriano en su casa.-¡Abue! ¡Se metió otro pejelagarto!**

_**¿Otro pejelagarto?-De la nada sacó una pala listo para atacar al fantasma.**_

_**-¡No, con la pala no!-Gritó el pobre cascanueces...pero fue inútil. Al fin****al fue apaleado tan fuerte, que terminó como una nuez hecha polvo...Lo que fue una ironía.**_

_**Al final tuvo que ser llevado al hospital victoriano de la esquina...porque claro, en cada esquina hay un hospital victoriano.**_

-¿Y en dónde quedó la enseñanza del fantasma de la Navidad pasada?-Preguntó Lysandro un poco asustado por lo que acababa de relatar Kentin.

-No todo es de color de rosa, ¿Sí?-El castaño se cruzó de brazos.

-P-pero…

-¡Me toca relatar el de la Navidad del presente!-Dijo el pelinegro alzando una mano como niño pequeño…

_**El ambiente cálido y navideño de la historia cambió a un escenario apocalíptico, d**_onde todo estaba en llamas y los robots dominaban la Tierra.

_**Castiela y ENDY le disparaban con ametralladoras a robots en forma de Santa Claus.**_

_**-Se me acaban las municiones, abuela.-Dijo ENDY con una gota de sudor cayendo por su frente**_.

_**-En ese caso moriremos con dignidad.-Dijo Doña Castiela lanzando una granada hacia los robots enemigos.**_

_**Cuando todo parecía el fin, un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules llegó para rescatarlos. Estaba más alto que Michael Jordan y más fuerte que Arnol Chachanager en sus buenos años.**_

_**-Vengan conmigo si quieren vivir.-Dijo con una voz más ronca que la de Rambo.**_

_**-¿Quién eres tú?-Preguntó en un suspiro la abuelita guanga.**_

_**-Yo soy…-Se pone lentes oscuros.-El fantasma de la navidad presente.**_

-Eso está más jalado que las novelas de televisa.-Lo interrumpió Sucrette.

-¿Me dejas terminar?

-Ay, que genio…

-Como les decía…-Aclaró su garganta.

_**Después de poner a Castiela y a ENDY en un lugar seguro, el fantasma de la navidad presente hizo una increíble patada al estilo Chuck Norris, combinada con un Kame Hame Ha y Rasengan tan asombroso que destruyó a todos los robots malignos, y así salvó a la Tierra.**_

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido.-Dijo el peliplata tratando de mantener la calma.

-Por eso, contaré yo la historia con el fantasma de la navidad futura…-Alexy se irguió y aclaró la garganta…

_**-Yo soy la hermosa sexy y bubulubuena fantasma de la navidad futura.- Dijo una chica de cabello largo y azulado, con un hermoso tutú rosa encima de su unicornio que cagaba arcoiris…**_

-Unicor...No. Ya tuve suficiente.-Castiel se levantó del piso, caminando hacia la puerta, golpeándola con todas sus fuerzas.-¡Auxilio! Esto es peor que estar en el manicomio de American Horror Story.

-¿Y si nunca podremos salir de aquí?-Dijo de forma seria Armin. Todos lo miraron con rostros de horror.-¿Y si tenemos que aprender a vivir comiendo balones y madera?...¿Y si tenemos que reproducirnos para mantener la especie viva?

Todos voltearon a ver a Sucrette.

-Oh dios mío, sálvame.-Dijo a punto de llorar.

De pronto se escuchó el coro de "Hallelujah" por todo el gimnasio. Todos comenzaron a voltear hacia todos lados, buscando la señal divina.

-Ah, es mi celular.-Dijo Lysandro sacando el pequeño dispositivo de su pantalón. Contestó y la canción dejó de sonar inmediatamente.-¿Diga?

-¿Por qué demonios tiene la canción de Hallelujah como tono?-Preguntó Nathaniel sorprendido.

-Lysandro es un enigma.-El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

El peliplata terminó su llamada.

-Rosalya me acaba de decir que está en la puerta del gimnasio.

-Genial, ¿Removeran la nieve?-Preguntó Castiel esperanzado.

-Ese es el problema...No es nieve lo que cubre la puerta.-Todos lo miraron sin entender.-Boris se quedó dormido y está tapando la puerta.

Como si hubiera sido ensayado, todos golpearon su frente con la palma de su mano.

-Leigh trajo una grúa...pero la grúa se rompió.

-Solo se puede hacer algo…-Dijo el ojiazul en tono serio.-Necesitamos una pokeflauta.

-Armin, no es por ofender, pero pokemon es una idiotez.-Dijo Alexy preocupándose por la salud mental de su gemelo.

-¡Estás mal! Pokemon es más serio que el cáncer...y ya lo verás.-De su mochila sacó una pokeflauta, comenzando a tocarla en frente de la puerta. La tonada de "My heart will go on" salió del pequeño instrumento.

Todos rodaron los ojos, pero para su sorpresa, la puerta se abrió.

Boris se fue caminando sin decir ni una sola palabra. Simplemente caminó lejos de ahí, con la vista en frente.

-Demonios, se fue...ya tenía la pokebola lista para capturarlo.

Todos ignoraron el comentario del gamer y saludaron a Rosa con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué hicieron durante todas estas horas?-Preguntó Rosalya al momento que entró al gimnasio.

-Es una larga historia.-Dijo Sucrette.

Todos rieron como buenos amigos que eran, pero sus risas terminaron cuando al intentar abrir la puerta de nuevo...ya no se podía.

De nuevo el tono de Hallelujah sonó dentro del bolsillo de Lysandro. Unos minutos después colgó.

-Dice Leigh que al cerrarse la puerta, la nieve del techo cayó cubriendo la puerta...estamos atrapados de nuevo.

-¡NOOOO!-Gritaron todos al unísono.

**OMG eso ha sido lo más fumado que he escrito en mi vida xDD espero que les haya gustado, porque yo no sé que pensar de esto xDD En fin, les deseo una feliz navidad adelantada y muchos buenos deseos. Para los que esperan las actualizaciones de mis fics ejemVulnerableejem, ya lo estoy escribiendo solo tengan paciencia xD**

**SALUDOS!**


End file.
